1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cartridge for power driven tools and, more particularly, to a cartridge having an improved piston and bushing in the cartridge.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,730 and Re. 33,098 disclose power/powder actuated tools that use cartridges. U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,485 discloses a cartridge for use in such tools. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,920,563; 3,404,598; and 3,424,088 show other types of cartridges.